This invention relates to an electronic computer comprising a keyboard having numerical keys and others, a ROM to store control programs, a RAM equipped with registers for operation, and a CPU to control these devices.
Generally, in ordinary calculations, we often calculate by using a same constant with a same operator with regard to calculated results.
To compute such calculations by conventional electronic computers having a function of constant, for example, the operator and the constant were stored such as ".div.3", and only "6+" was entered in calculation thereafter to perform the operation of "6.div.3+".
In the conventional computers stated above, however, the sequence of the operator and the constant could not be changed, so that, for example, when ".div.3" was set and "6+" was entered, no other calculation could be carried out than the operation of "6.div.3+". But as a calculation with a constant, such a calculation as to divide a predetermined constant by a certain calculated result, using for instance "3.div." as a constant, was often required. It was impossible to operate such a calculation by the conventional computer as described above.
In addition, in the conventional computer, it was impossible to confirm the predetermined operator or constant. Accordingly, when the user forgot the predetermined contents, wrong results might be obtained by doing other calculation than the desired one without knowing what were stored.